The Life and Lies of Rebecca Platt
by yougotnothingonme
Summary: Prequel to my x-over Light It Up. Snippets of Rebecca's life growing up on Coronation Street over the years. Will not be in order. ADOPTED from VampireGleekxx


**Summary: **_Prequel to my x-over Light It Up. Snippets of Rebecca's life growing up on Coronation Street over the years. Will not be in order. ADOPTED from VampireGleekxx_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Coronation Street or anything else in this. The only thing I own, so far, is Rebecca. More OC's my possibly follow.**

**Authors Note: As I said in the summary, these will not be in order. They WILL be taken from ever place. Like this one is 2010, and the next one part I'm planning to do is in 2003 (The Canal Crash). The next one could be taken from 2005 or 1999. Anywhere, really.**

**And this one is going to be in two parts. The actually Explosion and Tram Crash, then it will be the Rescue and in Hospital. There might be a part three. I might let you know in the next chapter. If not, and there is a part three. I'm sorry in advance for not letting you know.**

**New Authors Note: I am adopting this story from VampireGleekxx (with her permission), she was going to delete it as she only got so far with it, and I had a few idea's for it myself. So, I suggested I write it instead. She sent me everything she had on this and the future x-over (which I hope to post shortly) _Light It Up _and I've been trying to come up with new things for this and for _Light it Up, _I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Explosion & Tram Crash**

**_December_****_ 2010_  
**

Morning came early for Rebecca. She was on the late shift last night at the Rovers, and it took a whole lot of coaxing before they finally got the last man out of the bar. Then after a quick clean over the bar, Rebecca went across the street, back to the house she lived in with her mother and brother. She plopped down into her bed and drifted off quickly, exhaustion taking over. She hoped to have a lie in, as today was her day off today, but when her phone beeped, around 9 in the morning, Rebecca guested she may as well get up. She narrowed her tired eyes into slits to read the text.

_Hey, what are you doing this evening? Give us a ring and we could sort something out xx_** - Jason**

Rebecca smiled and put the phone back onto her dresser before throwing the covers off her and rising from the bed. She changed out of her pajamas, and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple camisole under a purple and pink floral top, over her clean underwear. Throwing on a pair of black heeled ankle booties, Rebecca trotted out of her room and down the stairs. Gail was in the kitchen having a morning coffee.

_I'll ring you later, right? xx -_ **Rebecca**

"What are you smiling at?" Gail asked her daughter, seeing her smiling down at the mobile phone in her hands.

"Nothing" Rebecca said, in a tone which only made Gail more suspicious of what her daughter was getting up to. Rebecca slipped her mobile phone into the back pocket of her jeans, and made herself some breakfast.

"Hello?" Nick called, coming in the door.

"Hiya, love" Gail greeted her oldest son "What are you doing round here this early?"

"Is Rebecca up?" He asked, peering up the stairs.

"In here" Rebecca said as she buttered her toast.

"Right" Nick said walking over so that the whole kitchen was in his view. Rebecca didn't turn around however, and continued making her breakfast "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet" Rebecca said, thinking what Jason had planned for her. People still didn't know about them. Believe it or not, it's not easy coming out saying you're seeing your sister's ex-husband.

"Well, one of the barmaids for night just called in with the flu" Nick said "Would you mind working tonight?"

"Does it have to be tonight?" Rebecca questioned, turning around and leaning on the edge of the kitchen counter. Nick nodded in reply. Rebecca groaned before agreeing to work "Tonight Peter's stag night, right?"

"Yeah, so be ready" Nick said "Right, I better be off. I have to see someone. Around 8 o' clock. Half eight at the latest"

"Alright" Rebecca said biting into her toast.

"See ya, Sweetheart" Gail said as Nick went back out the door. Shortly after, her mum had disappeared off to work, so Rebecca had the house all to herself.

"_Hello?_" Jason asked, answering his mobile.

"Thanks for waking us up. I was hoping to have a lie in" Rebecca said laying down on the couch.

"_You could have a lie in with me tonight_" Jason said in a seductive voice. Rebecca scoffed, rolling her eyes. _  
_

"Sorry to disappoint, babes, but, I'm working tonight" Rebecca informed him.

"_I thought you said you had the day off_?" He asked

"I did, but Nick asked me to work in the Joinery tonight" Rebecca explained "You might see me after all, if you go to the stag night"

"_Oh, I'm definitely going now" _Jason said, chuckling through the phone.

"So you're saying that you're only going in the hope of having a quick bunk up in a bathroom stall with me" Rebecca said, putting on a fake hurt voice "Don't I feel loved?"

"_Aww, you know I Love you, babe_" Jason said, making her smile. They've been secretly seeing each other for almost 5 months now, believe it or not. But, they'll know how everyone, especially Gail and Eileen, will react, especially with Jason divorced from Sarah for only a couple of months.

"Yeah, I know" Rebecca smiled, looking at her nails "Love you too. What are you doing now?"

"_I was just about to go for my break_" Jason said, not catching onto what she was hinting at in her voice "_Why?_" Rebecca stayed silent, smirking down at the phone hoping he'd catch her drift "_Ohhhh"_

"Yeah" Rebecca nodded "5 minutes. My house. I have the place to myself"

"_See you then_" Jason said happily._  
_

"See ya" Rebecca replied hanging up. Five minutes later, Rebecca jumped when she heard a knock at the front door "What are you doing at the front door?" She questioned before he pressed his lips against hers. She dragged him inside by the waist of his jeans and he kicked his foot against the door to close it. After just walking out of the corner shop, a certain someone saw the whole thing. But, Jason and Rebecca were oblivious to the world at this moment. He ran his hands up to her newly cut hair, which did fall to her mid back, now stayed around her shoulders, as she shoved off his jacket and flung it across the room. Rebecca pushed him back against the wall, before he propped her up in line with his waist by her bum. Rebecca wrapped her legs around his waist as she turned around and pressed her body against the wall.

About half an hour later, Rebecca and Jason came out of Rebecca's bedroom, with Jason only wearing his jeans loosely around his hips and his white t-shirt was draped over Rebecca's petite body. Rebecca led the way down the stairs, but a couple of steps in, she stopped in her tracks and pushing him back up and into her room, as she heard the front door open. Once he was inside, she closed the door behind her and made her way back down the stairs, trying to fix her messed up hair.

"David" Rebecca said, her eyes widening as she rounded the corner of the stairs, seeing her brother walking across the living room "What are you doing back here?" Rebecca's eyes drifted over to Jason's jacket laying on the floor, so she kicked it as much as she could under the arm-chair, without him noticing.

"Forgot my mobile" He said picking up his phone from the kitchen counter, before looking at her weirdly "You've a fella upstairs, don't ya?"

"That's none of your business" Rebecca said folding her arms across her chest. He scoffed, rolling his eyes before walking past his twin sister.

"Whoever it is, make sure you-" David shouted, but was cut off by Rebecca pushing him out the door

"That's it, out" She demanded, pushing her brother out the front door and locking it behind her. She watched as he shook his head and walked on back to the Salon, through the window. Once he was out of sight, she closed the blinds shut "All Clear"

"That was a close one?" Jason was appearing on the stairs.

"I know" Rebecca cringed thinking about it, before Jason came over, buckling up his belt, and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to need my t-shirt back" He said.

"Come and get it back" Rebecca said seductively, walking back over to the stairs.

"I normally would, but" Jason said in a disappointed voice "I have to get back to work now"

"Alright, two minutes, yeah" Rebecca told him, disappearing up the stairs, and coming back down shortly after in the clothes she was wearing before. She handed him his t-shirt, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Have you see my jacket?" He questioned looking around the room, after throwing the t-shirt on over his head.

"Yeah, it's under the arm-chair" Rebecca explained and he looked at her confused "Well, I had to hide it" He bent down and extracted it from under the arm-chair and threw it on over his shoulders.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He asked, kissing her again.

"Yeah" She smiled as he opened the door. After a day of laying about and watching television, Rebecca quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, what she usually wore when she covered a shift over at the Joinery. Throwing a pair of black wedges on her feet, she threw a black coat over her shoulders before heading down the stairs.

"Hey, we're getting something over from the chippie, what do you want?" David asked, as he lazily lounged over the sofa watching some ridiculous movie about a man blowing stuff up.

"No, thanks I'm working over at the Joinery tonight" Rebecca said, pulling her hair out from under her jacket collar.

"Oh, thought you were going to see your new fella dressed like that" David said looking around. She pulled a face at him before applying a thin layer of lip gloss from her pouted lips.

"What new fella?" Gail asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Becca's one that was round here this morning" David said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"It's none of your business" Rebecca said folding her arms across her chest and moving towards the door.

"So, when do we meet him?" Gail asked, a little smile playing on her lips. Rebecca hesitated at the door for a few moments.

"Whenever" Was all Rebecca could think off before dashing out the door "See ya". She walked the short distance over to the Joinery Bar, owned by her oldest brother Nick and his ex-wife Leanne. Rebecca did find it kind of weird that they went into business together, considering they have been divorced for over 10 years, and Leanne was getting married to Peter Barlow. In fact, the wedding wasn't too long away and their Hen and Stag nights were tonight. Getting in, Rebecca left her jacket in the office before helping set up for the impending stag night which would arrive in less than an hour. Cheryl was also working tonight along with Ciaran, so they wouldn't be overly swamped when the party arrived.

People came and gone, and before she knew it, the whole party were there making noise at a neighboring table. They were yapping on about something like 'what they can't live without'. Rebecca laughed as the predictable came up first. Beer, fags etc. Then it turned to their respective women.

"Here, this is for them" Cheryl said handing Rebecca a tray of Jagerbombs. Rebecca made her way around and just as one of the drunken men demanded that they get more drink, Rebecca, almost as if on cue, set the tray down on the table, already scattered with beer bottles and glasses. Once all the shot glasses were gone, Rebecca loaded all the empty glasses onto the tray to take back to be cleaned. Rebecca set the tray down on the counter on the other side of the bar, and saw Nick standing sulking away from the group.

"What's wrong with you, Mr. Grumpy?" Rebecca asked, giggling a little to herself. Granted one of the boys had bought her a shot or two. But, she wasn't tipsy or anything, though. He didn't reply, but looked at his sister at the corner of his eyes before looking back to the stag party "I'll say nothing" Rebecca knew that somehow Nick still had a thing for Leanne after all these years. They had been acting shifty recently. Rebecca had an eye for this short of thing. Maybe something was going on?

The party continued on for about an hour and a half after that. Other people, who had said they'd come down here for a quite drink because the Rover's had turned into a Karaoke bar for drowning cats, but found the Stag night instead, had come and gone quickly. Rebecca hadn't even noticed Peter follow Nick into his office as she was busy serving up the next round of drinks. Cheryl's ex Chris was standing by the bar when he tripped up Lloyd, causing this fists to start flying.

"Stop it" Cheryl pleaded as the rest of the stag party tried to break up the fight.

"Hey" Rebecca shouted over the yelling "Cut it out" Rebecca and Cheryl walked around and assisted in trying to get the two men separated, but it was no use. They were holding onto each other tightly, throwing punches at any given opportunity. People were yelling and glass was shattering "That's it" Rebecca started walking towards the office to try and get someone else to break it up. But, before she got anywhere near the door, she felt her body being blown across the room, followed quickly by a roaring heat.


End file.
